An electrode (a cathode electrode and an anode electrode) used in a battery has a configuration in which active material layers are formed on both sides of a thin metal film. The electrode is made by being cut out, so as to have a predetermined size, from an electrode material web formed by forming the active material layers on both sides or one side of the thin metal film. In this technique, in order to carry a forward end of the electrode material web to a die, the electrode material is chucked at an upstream from the die and then carried forward (Patent Document 1 listed below). In addition, there is also a technique in which an electrode film is carried by a conveyor (Patent Document 2 listed below).